Detective I want to play a game
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Mac and Stella are in a situation with Jigsaw...will they survive? Now Complete.
1. Hello Detective Taylor

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CSI: NY OR SAW!

**This is something that came to my head while washing dishes and had to get it written before I forgot it. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ( this is my first Saw type fanfic so please be nice...)**

**Mac's POV**

Darkness... Nothing but darkness with the sound of water droplets slowly falling onto something I couldn't see. My eyes which would normally open without problem were now heavy and felt like lead weights over my eyes.

I sucked in a breath, using the strength that was slowly gathering inside me to force my eyes open; the first thing that alerted me to trouble was the room itself.

The darkness I saw with my eyes closed was still there; my sense of smell quickly forcing me to recoil as the awful stench of the room hit me like a ton of bricks.

_'Oh, what is that!'_ I thought quickly, I could feel my face scrunch up in disgust as I tried to pull away from the wall I sat against.

"What?" My voice was cracked and quiet, meaning I must have been here for some time unconscious as I tried to pull my left wrist away from the wall. Only to hear the sound of clanking metal as I reached out the grabbed it, tugging with everything I had to find it wouldn't give.

The darkness of the empty room quickly vanished as a small TV across from me turned on, the screen filled with static until finally focusing in on a white puppet.

I stared for a moment, not knowing what to do as the puppet's face turned in my direction slowly. It's cheeks painted with red spirals and it's eyes were pure black with red circles to indicate the pupil of the ventriloquist puppet's eyes.

I felt my whole body freeze as I thought back to some previous cases that I'd heard about, the newspaper clippings that I'd seen flashed in my head as I muttered, "Jigsaw."

The name printed in bold, black text in my head as I shifted my eyes to see the TV; ignoring the sting I felt as the puppet began to speak.

* * *

_" Hello Detective Taylor, I want to play a game. Your job is to find killers and bring them to justice, however in doing so, your social life outside of work has taken a backseat. You surround yourself with work to try and distance yourself from the problems that lie in your personal life, forcing the people who care about you, your friends and family, to watch you slowly deteriorate as you over work yourself._

_You are chained by your left wrist to the wall, the chain is hooked to the timer in front of you. Once you free yourself from the wall's chain, you will have one hour to locate Detective Bonasera._

_If you do not reach Detective Bonasera in time, then her neck will be crushed, leaving you to rot away in this place._

_So I ask you Detective, do you have what it takes to save your best friend and co-worker? Let her live or let her die, the choice is yours."_

* * *

The television's screen disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving me in the dark again to breathe deeply as I thought over what he'd said to me.

"No, Stella..."

**As you can see, I am rewriting this story! Review or not, the choice is yours...**


	2. Hello Detective Bonasera

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI:NY OR SAW!!

**WOW, I couldn't believe how quickly I got reviews and alerts for this story after putting it on like yesterday!! THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ( some of the chapter may not be super long some may...just letting you know it depends on my mood and ideas if the chapter is long or not...)**

**Stella's POV**

I woke to a cold feeling aganist my body; licking my lips which were badly cracked I opened my eyes to find I am still blind. Nothing but darkness surrounds me. I try to get up but notice I can barely lift my head from the ground, " What..!?" brfore I can finish I am blinded by a light beside me...when I manage to open my eyes I find a puppet on a T.V screen as it turns its head to face me.

--

_" Hello Detective Bonasera, I want to play a game. Right now your neck is locked down by one of my favorite traps, I call it...The Silencer. If you look to your right you'll see a timer on the wall, the time will active depending on Detective Taylor's actions. Yes I have you friend as well...if he decides you are worth saving he will only have an hour. If he takes longer then an hour at finding and freeing you, your neck will be slowly crushed and the door to this room you are in..will lock. Your life is in his hands Detective Bonasera..live or die..the choice is his..."_

--

I was in scared, I moved my head to see the timer he wa talking about on the wall... '1:00' was in bright red. It's red showered onto my face and gave my some light but not enough to see anything of use, I tried to move my arms adn legs but find that they're also pinned down. " Why is this happening.."

_" Mac..."_

**OKAY, I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WANTED THEM TO BOTH BE THINKING ABOUT EACH OTHER IN THE LAST OF THE CHAPTERS SO NOW ITS TIME TO SEE IF MAC WILL GO THROUGH WITH HELPING HER!! REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS ( I am going to end all my SAw/CSI:NY fanfics with that so get used to it...or any futrure saw fanfics i write...)**


	3. Where am I?

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI:NY OR SAW!!

**Oh my gosh, you are all keeping me on my toes with this story...lolz I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ( Would it make it annoying if I were to switch between Mac and Stella's POV per chapter...like this chapter is Mac and the next will be Stella's?? let me know!)**

**Mac's POV**

I tried moving my legs and other arm to find that they were free, all except my left wrist. I tried pulled my hand foward to see if I could slide it out of the chain.

" Idiot...why would he chain me up if I could fit my hand through." I said resting my right hand on my lap. The second my hand touched my right leg I remembered my gun, _" Did they take it!?" _I thought feeling on my sides and finding the holster empty.

"...my flashlight!" I checked the holder on the back of my jeans and found my flashlight tucked inside. Removing it from the holder, turned it on and flashed it around the room. I could see a door not too far away, a broken chair was beside me. There was nothing else in the small room I was confined in.

Teeth sat on top of it while broken finger nails stuck out from the wood, half a brick was sitting underneath it. I flashed the light onto my left hand and saw that there was no way of me sliding it out other than._" No..no..." _I thought as beads of sweat started to form on my face as I thought about what I had to do.

"...okay.." I said putting the flashlight in my mouth, lifting it to see my hand up aganist the wall. Picking up the brick under the chair, I turned as much as I could towards the wall my chained hand rested aganist.

I focused my eyes on my hand and the flashlight shook in my mouth. I blinked a few times, pulled back the brick, and threw it foward.

**I AM SORRY ITS SHORT...I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER BUT I WANTED TO END WIHT A CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS...**


	4. I remember

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI: NY OR SAW!

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story and I am glad you all enjoyed it so far...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MAC!? ( I don't even know where this story is going...thank you for all the alerts, favs and reviews...and those who have just read it..you guys are the reason this story is going foward!!)**

**Stella's POV**

I tried looking around again, even though it was pointless. With my arms pinned I couldn't reach my flashlight in my back pocket, I couldn't reach for my gun holster either...even though I knew it was empty.

_" I need to get out of here..."_ I thought as I tried to pull my arms or legs closer to my body to get an idea of how far I could move them.

My arms and legs had barely moved when I felt a sharp pain hit me, my ankles and wrists badly bruised from the tight straps. I shut my eyes tightly and felt a drop of sweat fall from my face onto the ground.

" Oh I hope Mac is alright..." I lay there not able to think of a way to escape when Mac started taking over my mind. I was sick with worry and wished I could see him to make sure he was in one piece.

" Mac Taylor..if you aren't careful and get to me alive I-..." I I stopped my sentence from the pain of thinking the worst for my best friends, I remember when we first met...

_ Flashback _

_I was 8 years old, sitting in my front yard looking through the bushes for a toy I had lost. I kept looking until a boy about 11 years old walked over to my yard and tapped my shoulder. _

_" What are you doing?" he asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I looked back at him; then back to the bushes. " I'm looking for my toy gun...it was here and now I can't find it." I said expecting the boy to walk away, but this boy did something I didn't expect. He got down on his hands and knees, starting to look through the bushes with me. _

_" Why are you helping me?" I asked curious, he looked at me and I looked back..it was the first time we had made eye-contact. " Cause I want too..." was his reply as he held out his hand. _

_" My names Mac, Mac taylor...what's yours?" He smiled to me as I started to reach out slowly. Gripping his hand as a smile spread across my face as well. " I'm Stella Bonasera...nice to meet you." _

_ End Flashback _

I smiled as I thought back, all those years ago and Mac has always been there for me.

" You never left my side, never let me get hurt...you used to beat up any boy who was mean to me through our teenage years. It didn;t matter if it was just a student or a boyfriend, you were always right there protecting me...thank you.." I said with a shudder as I heard a click from the wall beside me.

The timer started counting down. _1:00-0:59..._

_" It's begun..."_

**I KNOW THEY DIDN'T MEET WHEN THEY WERE THAT YOUNG BUT HEY...I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CUTE...XD**

**REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS AND I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!**


	5. Getting out

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI:NY OR SAW!

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter...**

**Mac's POV**

I screamed so much, the pain..._" it hurts so bad!" _I thought holding my hand as the event that had taken place a few moments ago flooded my mind.

**- A few minutes ago -**

" I have to get to Stella, I have ben friends with her for so long. I can't let her die!" I thought as I felt the brick collide with the palm of my hand. I pulled back the brick and did it again, this time causing the skin to break. I did it more and more, increasing the strength I used in each throw so it would be a harder impact.

My hand started to bleed more as I felt the bones beginning to crack...my eyes watering as I bit my lip until it bleed as well. I tried not to scream out as the bones began to completely break, one small piece of bone began to poke out of my skin as I continued.

When I was finished I threw the brick across the room and stared at my broken hand, the flashlight in my mouth was shaking, my whole body was as well. My hand was broken...and I knew that if I could fit it through the chain I could try to find Stella.

As I began to move my hand through I felt the bone that was poking through my skin hit it, I screamed a bit and felt the tears form again my eyes. " I..have to..." was all I could say while I kept moving it, forcing the bone through the chain no matter how painful it was.

When my hand was finally taken from the chain I gripped my wrist and screamed more and more from the pain as it comtinued to flow through my body with no sign of stopping.

**- Present Time - **

I still lay there, knowing I needed to get up. I need to get out of this room because the clock was now ticking, I try to get up but accidently put weight onto my left hand and fell to the ground holding it..hoping to stop some of the pain.

" G-get...up..T-taylor...you have to..!" I said to my self through my gasps of breath, I force myself up from the ground again, trying to keep my balance as I grip the chair with my right hand for some support. I started towards the door which is not far, still using the right wall as support by leaning aganist it on my right side.

I kept going until I had finally reached it, placing my right hand onto the doorknob, I gave it a twist. It was locked. " Why didn't that s-stupid puppet say something ealier..." I held my flashlight up and looked for anything to give me a shine, " Come on..where i-is the key!?"

I stopped to think, I was panicking inside because I knew that the clock was ticking..." The brick!?" I said flashing my flashlight around again until I found it not too far from where I stood now. I leaned down to pick it up, when it was in my hand I threw it down with as much strength as I could.

The sudden movement of my body cause my left hand to jolt with pain as the already half broken brick collided with the floor. It broke across the floor and as I bent down and moved some of the pieces away. A shine flashed. I moved another piece and found the key, picking it up I unlocked the door and walked through it into a large hallway.

My eyes scanned around to see a door at the end, I started walked towards it. My ability to walk is a little better but I still keep close to the right wall, " Stella where are you...please give me some kind of sign..." I whisper as I reach for the door and gripped the handle. I tried pulling it and found it really hard at first because it was a large metal door.

When I managed to open it enough for me to fit through I went foward. Turning on my flashlight I can see a someone leaning aganist a pipe. A foot in a chain that is similar to what I was in, "T-Turn on the lights...please...don't want to be in the d-dark.." A voice echoed through the room as I found the light switch.

Bright lights burst, I was forced to shut my eyes for a moment before turning off my flashlight and putting it back in my pocket. When I opened them again the first thing I saw was blood covering the middle of the room. " W-who are you!?" the voice said again, I looked up to see the man aganist the pipe was alive.

As I make my way towards him avoiding the blood and the sight of body sitting near him, his eyes show nothing but fear. " It's alright My name is Detective Mac Taylor...what happened to you?" The man had his hand covering his shoulder as he told me what happened to him.

" Right...I am looking for a women named Stella Bonasera..have you seen any one who may have came by with a women..?" I asked tearing a piece of my shirt to tie it around his shoulder.

" N-no..your the first person I've seen in a while..I'm not sure how long I've been here...w-where is Lawrence!?" He started to panic as I grabbed his good shoulder, " Hey listen its alright...I didn't see anyone else in the hallway..you said your name was Adam right?" He nodded and I stood back up, wincing from my hand.

" He..he must have gotten out..." was all the man said beforre I turned towards the door, " Listen Adam, I only have an hour to save my friend, but as soon as I get to her and get her out of here I will send you help...if help hasn't arrived okay?" I told him as he shook his head again, the fearful look in his eyes was still present as I walked towards the door.

" I am keeping the door open..and the lights alright, that way its easier to find you.." He nodded again as I left. I ran as best as I could, trying not to upset my hand and found another door at the other end.

' Stella, I am going to get to you, I swear on my life..."

**OKAY, I KNOW IT ISN'T SUPER LONG BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT...I HAD TO HAVE ADAM IN THIS AT LEAST ONCE...I LOVE HIM! ( THIS IS THE ADAM FROM SAW 1!!) **

**THEN AFTER I FINISHED WITH HIM MY MIND WENT BLANK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO PUT...REVIEW OR NOT THE CHOICE IS YOURS...**


	6. Emily

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI: NY OR SAW!

**MY GOSH!! YOU ALL ROCK. EVERYONW WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVED, ALERTED AND JUST READ THANK YOU SO MUCH!! THIS STORY GOT POPULAR REALLY FAST...LOLZ**

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER... I would like to thank my youtube friend ' **TheGreenDayMinority** ' for helping me plan out this chapter, to my YT friends...YOU ALL ROCK TOO!! okay, on with the chapter! **

**Stella's POV**

_" Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

My eyes shot open to screams echoing through the air...I knew that voice. " Mac.." I whispered, shaking from the sound of my friends voice showing so much pain. I tried again to find a way out of this device but was stopped by a knocking noise coming from the wall to the left of me.

" Wha-" I try to move my head towards the sounds and through the darkness manage to make out a small figure, " Who...who are you?" I asked while trying not to show fear in my voice. _" I can't let them win.." _I thought as the figure moved again.

" You can't get out of that...I saw them put you in it. " was all the voice from the darkness said as lights came on. The wall to my left contained a small girl, wearing dirty clothes and appeared to be holding a teddy bear under her right arm. I lay in shock, " How could she be there the whole time..."

I closed my eyes and made myself get back to the matter at hand, " Where am I, who are you and why didn't you say anything to me before now..!?" I asked and demanded the girl, my voice was cracked from it being so dry, the girl was looking at me and then shifted her position to sit down more comfortably. Her eyes never leaving mine.

" I can't talk too much because I have a small amount of air in this box, and I just woke up a little bit ago to find you. You looked asleep too like I was.. " She stopped talking as I continue to stare, " So you mean that...you are running out of air in there?" I asked as the little girl nodded.

" Well, I don't want to make you talk too much but..what is your name?" I saw her smile a little bit, " Emily...this is Brownie Bear.." She said pointing to the teddy in her arms.

I smiled to her, pretending to make a bad time like this a little brighter. She looked towards the door worried, I looked that way and then back to her scared little face.

" Don't worry Emily...Mac is coming for us soon. We'll get you out of this too." I tried to cheer her up, she looked over at me again. " Mac?" I looked at the ceiling. " He is one of my best friends..I trust him with my life..and I know he will save us. He would never let his friends or family suffer...he already lost his wife in 911."

Emily looked more sad about Mac's wife, I looked back at her from the corner of my eyes. " Her name was Claire..." I knew the girl didn't want to speak much more because of her lack of air supply but she looked ready to say something else. " Do you love him Miss." I got confused, wondering why she called me Miss and then I remembered I didn't introduce myself.

" I...he.." I remained quiet as I thought about her question, " Yes...and my name is Stella..Stella Bonasera, I'm a Crime Scene Investigator like Mac." The girl only nodded at the sound of my name and curled up into a ball, clutching her teddy tightly in her arms like protection.

" He'll come,he'll come...I promise you Emily."

**I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT I HAD TO INTRODUCE THIS LITTLE GIRL. I COULD REMEMBER HER NAME BUT SHE WAS THE LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS KIDNAPPED IN SAW 3.**

**AT THE END SHE WAS LOCKED IN A ROOM IF YOU REMEMBER SO I MIXED THAT INTO THE STORY...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! **

**REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS..**


	7. Getting closer

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM CSI: NY OR SAW!!

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!**

**Mac's POV**

I continued down the hall, the pain from my hand jolting up through my arm. The lights above me blinking; swinging back and forth as I moved aganist the wall for support again to catch my breath. " This hallway seems to..go on and...on." I said through breaths, pushing off the wall I continued foward until I finally reached the other door.

Grabbing the handle I found the door locked from the inside. " No..." I look back to see the length I had walked to get to here and felt a chill go down my spine. My legs felt weak, not knowing how long I had been here before waking up.

How long I must have been without water or food, only now did I realize how dry my throat was and empty my stomach felt as it let out a small growl.

My eyes moved to the side to look back at the door, wondering what these sick people were hiding behind it. _" Only one way to know.." _I thought, walking backwards to get a good running start.

Putting my bad hand to the side and lifting my right arm to rest aganist my side. I started to run as fast as my legs would allow me as I collided with the door, feeling it push foward as I fell to the ground.

Again I lay on the ground in pain, but I feel more successful. " I'm getting closer to her..." Using the handle of the door I lift myself up and turn to see a women inside a type of head trap.

A device was strapped to her head and a large portion of it was covering her mouth, a timer set on the back. Around her neck was another device that had two halfs like a jar that was split down the middle, nails lined the inside of both sides and a key rested between two of the nails.

" What is this!?" I said as the womens eyes opened, her screams muffled by the device on her jaw. She struggled to free her wrists that were tied down to the chair she sat on, " Don't worry I'm going to get you out of this." I tried to speak softly and keep her clam, I looked at the timer and saw that there were two of them, as well as two locks.

Light filled the room as a T.V came on with a puppet on-screen, just like in my room.

--

_Hello Detective, the women in front of you is a murderer. Her name is Michelle Heartly, she killed her boyfriend by throwing him out of a window. The device she is wearing is called the Venus-Jaw trap and after this tape ends the timers will start counting down._

_There are two keys in this room, the other person in the room with her holds them both. One is behind their eye and the other inside their stomach. Detective, will you kill one human being to save this criminals life?_

_If you do not get the keys in time, the girls jaw will be ripped open and the neck trap will send the nails into her skull. Save this women or not, Detective Taylor...the choice is yours..."_

--

I looked back at the device that was hooked onto her head and heard the timers start to count down. Her screams began to get louder, only coming out as muffled sounds. " You going to be alright...I'm gonna get you out of this!" I tried again to clam her.

My efforts were in vain as I walked over to see a man on the ground in front of us. A scalpel resting beside him, I knelt down next to him. The sound of the timers going through my head non-stop, " Oh man, I can't believe I am doing this..." I picked up the scalpel and put it down to the mans eye-lid.

I blinked and got ready, when his eyes shot open. I jumped as his eyes darted around the room trying to figure out where he was. " I'm sorry..." I told him as I cut through his left eye, I noticed he didn't scream_.." He must have been drugged.."_ I thought as I felt the scalpel hit something.

I pulled it out and looked at the blood covering my right hand, putting down the small knife. I reached inside and managed to grip the tip of it, the mans other eyes filled with tears as I pulled it out. I knew he wasn't feeling much of the pain but he of course knew what I was doing.

I placed the key on the ground beside me as I moved the scalpel towards his abdomen, lifting his shirt; placing the bloody scalpel onto his skin. I pulled across, cutting through his layers of skin like a knife through butter. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, this calmed me...I knew he was going to die and was a little glad that he could die passed out them being awake.

I found the stomach of the man and cut through it, what was left inside of it leaked onto my hand as I dug through it until I gripped the key. I grabbed the one key off of the ground being careful to keep them both in my one hand, I ran over to the women who's screams had died down to small moans.

" I've got them...keep still so I can help you." I ran to the back of her head and placed one of the keys into each of the locks, trying to find what lock it went to. The key that I was holding went to the lock on the neck portion of the trap, pushing it inside of the lock I managed to turn it and unlock the first one.

" I got one.." I told the young women as I threw that key down and placed the other one inside the head's lock. It was a little hard to push this one in because of the blood but I got it in and turned it.

- _0:05_-

The timer almost hitting zero I pulled off the lock and moved it around her head as she threw the first from her head the other one from her neck. When the jaw trap hit the ground, the large part of it pulled open and the neck part of the trap snapped shut.

Michelle was screaming and holding her mouth, I untied her and she grabbed me. She threw her arms around me, crying on my shoulder, her arm hit my hand and I let out a scream myself. Michelle backed away wondering what happened as I knelt down for a second and holding my wrist, which was shaking badly. as the pain was thrown at me again.

Michelle put her hand on my right shoulder and knelt down to get in my face, " Whats the matter!?" she asked quickly as I looked at her. " M-my hand..I was chained up..a-and had no choice but to break it. " She gasped as I stood up straight and turned to the traps laying on the ground.

" So, what is you name?"

I walked over to the neck trap and shook it enough for the key to fall from the opening that went around her. Picking it up I caught my breath and walked to another door on the oppisite side of the room.

" My names Mac Taylor..."

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER, I WAS ASLEEP LAST NIGHT AFTER WATCHING HALF OF SAW 1 AND GOT A CRAZY IDEA TO COMBINE THE JAW TRAP FROM SAW 1 WITH THE NECK TRAP THINGY FROM THE BEGINNING OF SAW 2..!! REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS...**


	8. I can't hold it in

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI: NY OR SAW!!!

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER AND THT YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN MY WITH THIS STORY, THE READERS AND REVIEWERS..EVERYTHING...JUST THANKS AGAIN!! XD**

**I won't be able to update alot because of school...sorry!!**

**Stella's POV**

0:45-0:44

I watched the clock count down, waiting for my hero to burst through the door. " I hope he's alright..." I said to myself, I've been here for lord knows how long and can't believe that this happened to us. I still can't figure out why he picked us....maybe he wanted to to just see us die. No, thats too simple, he has to have a reason... but what?

I just can't put my finger on it, and what about the team. They have to be looking for us...right?

" Are you alright?" the small girls voice from the room in the wall, I looked her way smiled. " I'm fine..." Her small brown eyes looked right through me, " You don't look fine." I sighed and was about to say something when the sound of an intercom interrupted me.

--

_" Hello Detective Bonesera, it seems Detective Taylor has passed my little test. He has saved a criminals life and managed to get out of the room, here..I'll show you."_

The t.v clicked on, my eyes as well as Emily's were locked on it. The image of Mac appeared on the screen, walking down a hallway and leading a girl into a big room. I gasped when I saw him, his hand was bloody and I could tell it was severly broken. His face showed the pain he was in and he was covered in blood from head to toe.

" Oh Mac!" I screamed as I watched him put the girl into a room and walk back the way he came, he stumbled for a minute and leaned aganist a wall. His hand was shaking from pain.

" Mac...what has he done to you!?" The image of Mac dissappeared as I felt the tears coming down my face and dripping to the floor, " Put Mac back on, I want to see him!!" I screamed again when the puppet came on screen.

" See Detective...Mac is trying to find you...despite the pain he is in. Detective...you don't have long..0:35 minutes to be exact. Goodbye for now.."

--

The t.v clicked off again, my mind was racing..my tears flowing like rivers from my eyes and pooling next to me on the floor and sliding down my cheeks.

" Mac.... please survive...I don't care what happens to me as long as Emily and you are safe thats all that matters..and..I hope I can tell you how I really feel..." I blink more tears away as Emily just sat in silence listening to my sobs as I lay there thinking of him.

" Yes Emily..."

Emily gave me a confused look and held her Teddy tighter in her arms.

" Yes what?"

I closed my eyes again...

" I love Mac Taylor..."

**I'M SORRY THAT IS IT SHORT..I JUST WANTED IT UPLOADED SO YOU GUYS DON'T START TO HATE ME!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE REST OF TEAM, AND WHAT THEIR DOING..STAY TUNED!!**

**Don't know when I'll be able to upload...gotta finish a book by friday for school...BYEZ FOR NOW!**

**REVIEW FOR NOT..THE CHOICE IS YOUR...**


	9. Locating them

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI:NY, CSI: MIAMI OR SAW!!

**Okay, No Mac and Stella action in this chapter...shows how the rest of the team is doing. I'm so happy to be typing because I have been reading all day..like 3 1/2 hours I spent on Lord Of The Files for my school..made it from pg 71 to 106.....only 100 and something more pages to go! DX**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter....**

**Back at the Lab**

" Danny, you got anything?" Lindsey asked her current boyfriend as he rewinded the video tape for the 3rd time. " No...man, there's gotta be something here to give us a clue. I mean they had to slip up and give a clue for location." Danny said quickly playing the tape again,

--

_"Hello Detectives, I want to play a game. I bet by now you are wondering where your teammates are? I'll give you a peek their current situation..." _

_The video cuts to a screen slipt in two, one side shows Mac chained up by his wrist unconsious and the other shows Stella held down by straps. Her neck inside some kind of device, she is also out cold._

_" As you see..they are still alive. Detective Taylor only has one hour to free Detective Bonasera, before her neck is crushed. If he does not find her in time, she will die and the room they are in, will lock...leaving Taylor and my other test subject to rot." _

_The video switches back to the puppet, its eyes seemed to look right through Danny and Lindsey as they watched in horror again at the tape. _

_" You aim in this game..is to find them. You will have one hour to find your friends location, and you punishment for not finding them is the guilt of losing your teammates...the clock is ticking detectives...make your choice..."_

--

Danny rubbed his eyes trying to hide his tears as the formed, Lindsey reached over and grabebd the remote for the t.v and rewinded and tape.

--

_"...eciohc rouy ekam...sevitceted gnikcit si kcolc eht...setammaet rouy fo tliug eht si meht gnidnif rof tnemhsinup uoy dna...._

--

The tape went on until Lindsey hit 'play' on the remote, it showed Mac and Stella chained and everything but this time she clicked ' pause'

" Danny look..." she said pointing to the screen, Danny looked up to see what she was talking about. " Oh man Lindsey did I tell you how much I love you today.." he exclaimed as she put the remote down and saw Don and Hawkes walk in.

" Yes..but I don't mind you saying it again.." Don and Hawkes just stared for a minute, " Whats go-" " Nevermind, guys look!" Lindsey said cutting Don off and pointing again to the screen.

" Lindsey you rock!" Don said running to his office and pulling out an old casefile. As he ran back he pulled out the location information of where the body had been found and threw it to the table for all to see.

" Jamie King, found in the basement of what used to be a meat factory. It was burned, but the building itself still stands, it's just never been rebuilt. She was found in an old basement, well..it was more like a maze. I'm guessing where they used to store items, the picture you paused Lindsey is the same detail of the room where she was found." Don smiled as Hawkes threw his hand onto the table on top of the info paper.

" We got their location..not we just have to get there in time. How much time do we have left?" he asked as Danny looked at his watch, " I would say about 30 more minutes, but the paper is saying this factory is like...20 minutes away from here!"

Lindsey grabbed her jacket, " Well then lets get going!"

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME OF THE REST OF THE TEAM!**

**REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS...**


	10. Thank God

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI:NY OR SAW!

**OH MY GOSH! I JUST LOST MY FIRST VERSION OF THIS...IT GOT DELETED SO I HAVE TO REWRITE IT AND I AM REALLY TICKED OFF! PLUS I HAD COUGH SO I DIDN'T FEEL GOOD, BUT MY READERS COME FIRST!!! ENJOY THE REWRITE...**

**Mac's POV**

I took Michelle down the hallway to the bathroom, getting to doorway to be meeted by the man from before. He looked to be alseep, looking paler then before, probably from being in the dark so long.

" Adam?" I said as he lifted his head up and looked at me through tired green eyes, and showed a half smile. " Hello..." he whispered as I point towards him and told Michelle to go. She turn to me and begged me to stay, grabbing my shirt and crying.

" No please, please don't leave me!" she practically screamed at me, grabbing my shirt and almost falling to her knees. " Listen to me you'll be with Adam, you won't be alone." I tried to keep her calm as tears were forming in her eyes.

" Why can't I go with you Mac!?"

I looked back at Adam and sighed, " I can't risk your safety, now I have to go." I told her, pulling her hands from my shirt and waturing her towards the man on the floor using the wall as a support.

" Go." I said, pushing her that way and walking back down the hallway, my walk quickly turning into a weak run. " I'm coming...hold on..." I went through the door I had just exited to get to the bathroom. Cutting the right, I saw the door from before and tried the handle first.

Turning it I found it to be unlocked, pushing open the door and allowing it to slam aganist the wall. Taking a minute to make sure there were no wires to trigger another trap, finding nothing, I took a step and saw a door near me on the right side.

Trying the doorknob I felt it stop before getting a chance to turn. " Locked" I thought as I continued down to find another door, trying the handle I found it to be unlocked, slowly pushing it open. I found it dark and seems to be empty, " Stella!?" I asked in a normal yet tired tone, no answer came.

Walking out the doorway I continued down, the lights above me flickered and blinked. Lightly swinging back and forth even though there was no air in this hallway from what I could feel, " Stella!?" I yelled. My voice louder as it echoed down the long hallway.

I kept walking and heard the greatest sound in the world. A weak voice yelled back from a wall, they way it sounded it was to my left side.

The muffled sound kept at it as I tried to make it out. Walking the left wall, trying door handles only to find most of them locked. I stopped as the sound got closer and I finally heard it clearly.

" Mac!!"

I let out a deep breath, a smile creeping to my face and I stopped the tears from forming. Telling myself now was not the time. I looked further down the hallway and see three more doors in front of me.

" Mac...!?"

" Stella!!"

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO END IT LIKE THIS SO I WOULD SAY ABOUT 2 MAYBE 3 MORE CHAPTERS AND WE ARE FINISHED. MAN I HATE IT TO BE ENDING SO SOON!! **

**REVIEW OR NOT...THE CHOICE IS YOURS...**


	11. So happy to see you

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI:NY OR SAW!!

**I will not be able to update for awhile cause of my problems with school right now AND I have to have a surgery in April and I am REALLY NERVOUS!...I'll be down for like a month or two and I don't think I'll be able to update. Sorry guys.....**

**I'm sorry and hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Stella's POV**

My ears catch a sound, footsteps echoing. "The man who put us here!?" my mind threw out in a panic as I blinked and though for a second. " No wait..there is a difference in the sounds..its"

" Mac!"

I screamed, hearing the steps stop I knew my guess was correct. I knew his footsteps anywhere, they had a different sound then other people. One echo was louder then the other cause of Mac's small limp. No one coud see it but me....but he had a small limp from a falling off his bike as a kid. The sound was louder because of the injuries he has already recieved form this monster.

" Stella!?"

I cryed tears of pure joy.....my mouth and throat were dry but I could care less about that.

" MAC!!"

I could hear his footsteps getting quicker and closer. Small beads of sweat formed as I grew more nervous, hoping nothing was set up to trap him.

I couldn't see much in the dark, moving my head towards Emily to check on her. She was leaning aganist the door hoping that Mac would come through to save us.

" It's going to be fine....don't worry." I told her as she nodded. I could see the tears in her eyes at the thought of being rescued, and I was already crying those tears.

We waited until a sound was made outside the door, but it sounded like more then one person. " Huh, whos there!?" I thought as someone yelled clear and the door was busted in.

My eyes widened as I saw many different people with guns run inside. I thought for a minute and saw a few more come in behind the others.

" Flack, Danny, Lindsey, Sheldon!" I yelled as more tears came, they went to me when the room was clear and got me out of the awful machine I have been strapped to for who knows how long.

" Stella, we're so glad we found you in time!" Lindey said happily as I looked at the time, it read 0:15 seconds, I looked the other way adn saw the team getting Emily out of her prison.

" We have to get out!" I told them as they nodded, Flack picked me up as Danny took Emily and carried us out of the room.

When we finally got outside the sun was too bright for my eyes to handle, they quickly burned and I shut them tightly. Suddenly the feeling of being carried through the air and Flacks almost angelic presence was traded for a stretcher near the back of an ambulance.

" Wait wheres Mac, did you find him, is he alright!?" I said so amny things at once I couldn't even keep track, his wounded image still in my head. Danny laid Emily on another stretcher that was placed beside mine when we were loaded into the ambulance. Lindsey climbed into the back next to me, the others were staying behind.

Lindsey gripped my hand as the paramedic put an iv into my arm, " Mac's fine Stella, he's already been taken to the hospital. Just relax adn we'll be there before you know it."

I smiled to her and in the middle of all this confusing things happening so fast, I fell into the sweet darkness of sleep.

**HEY GUYS, we are almost at the end, can't believe it went away so fast! **

**Reiew or not......the choice is yours!**


	12. The team arrives

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI: NY OR SAW!**

**I am sorry for not updating in like… forever. Lol, writing this as I watch Saw's 2 – 5. **

**Mac's POV**

I felt relieved to hear her voice, the pain and suffering I'd felt gone as I kept leaning on the wall, trying to follow the echoes.

"Stella?!" I yelled again, hearing a sound that wasn't her voice but footsteps. "Mac!?" A voice screamed echoing past me as I stopped turning around, the footstep echoes got louder until they were turning a corner.

My eyes widen as a man approaches me and pulls off his helmet, "Flack!" I said feeling tears in my eyes at the sight of Lindsey and Danny with him, Sheldon was not far behind.

Lindsey hugged me carefully, seeing and avoiding my hand. "Where's Stella?" Danny asked me as I pointed with my good hand down the hallway, "I think she's down there."

Flack nodded; yelling out to the people behind him to follow as he headed down the hall. Danny looked me over and put my arm over his shoulder, helping me stand steadier.

"Come on Mac let's get you out of here."Danny said helping my walk out of the building, I was barely aware of my surroundings. Danny had to stop a few times when my legs would grow weak, I stared at the ground until we got to the large bathroom door.

Danny must of saw me throw my head in that direction, "It's alright Mac.. We got the other two out."

"Good." I whispered as the sun light hit my face, blinding me while another group of hands took me from Danny. I could hear Danny's footsteps running back down into the maze of hallways as paramedics laying me on a stretcher.

Placing a mask over my face they told me to relax, I barely had time to think before darkness took me and I was dead to the world.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

**REVIEW OR NOT… THE CHOICE IS YOURS..**


	13. Free

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAW OR CSI: NY!**

**Decided to write the last chapter while re-watching the Saw movies. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**Stella's POV**

The only thing I could feel was air entering my nose as my eyes remained shut, I could barely smell anything outside the cold air was the strong disinfectant. My body felt heavy, weighed down by what felt like straps on my hands and ankles.

"What?" I asked… my eyes still not opening, "It's alright Stella. You're safe now."

I heard the voice whisper to me as its warm hand touched my face, "Everything is fine." The voice said in a comforting tone as sleep took me again.

~*~*~*~*

The next thing I knew was the darkness fading as light came into my vision, the cold air from before still coming into my nose as my eyes opened all the way.

"Stella?"

The blurred visions moved back and forth along the bed touching me gently and talking in incomprehensible language as my vision cleared. The worried faces of my friends coming into view, Lindsey's soothing voice calming me.

"Where am I?" I asked as Danny took my hand, "The hospital, you and Mac were brought here a few days ago." He answered as I panicked inside at the memories of what had happened.

I tried to find my voice, speaking quietly but quickly when I found it again. "Is he alright… Is the girl alright?"

"They're both here and stable, the other man and women Mac found there are safe too. Now sleep." Lindsey said as I fell asleep again. Waking other times to hear news on Mac's condition before falling asleep once more.

**- Two Weeks Later-**

I smiled to myself, happy to be free from the hospital bed and walk around the lab again. Walking down the hall I saw Lindsey and Danny with Lucy, who was now wearing her lunch and waved to her through the window. She smiled at me; I waved to her parents, quietly continuing down the hall to Mac's office.

I knocked on his door and saw him nod from the chair he was sitting in, opening the door I saw the young girl Corbett sitting at his desk coloring.

"Hello Corbett, how are you?" I asked her as she finished what she was doing, "I'm fine... Look." She said holding up a picture of a dog and handing it to Stella. "It's for you."

"Well thank you." I said as Mac got up and looked at it, "That's a beautiful picture Corbett." He said patting her head as she lowered her eyes and looked at her crayons.

"I wish I didn't have to go."

My eyes looked up, staring at the young girl in sadness as she hugged me. "I know… but hey 'm sure you're family will be wonderful."

"I want you guys to adopt me… you remind me of my parents. Before my brother was killed," She said sadly. "They were nice and always there for me… but then everything changed and I wish I could have it back."

Mac looked over at me as the girl now hugged both of us, her new parents coming in the door quietly. "You'll be alright sweetheart… and you can always come visit us whenever you want to. Okay?" I said as she nodded and turned when her mother touched her shoulder.

"Bye." She said to us before walking away, I stood with Mac and hugged him. "I'll miss her being around." I said, feeling him nod into my shoulder before pulling away with a determined look.

"Me too… but first we need to find Jigsaw."

* * *

**I hope you liked the last chapter, the other man I spoke of was Adam… and let me know if I should make a sequel. I'll probably put more characters from the Saw series in there and such… so let me know!**

**REVIEW OR NOW… MAKE YOU'RE CHOICE…**


End file.
